


Smooch Savior

by Beckingham, litra



Series: Possibilities [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fake Science, Force Soulmates, Frogs, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Rey as a fairy godmother, Rey knew it all along, Science Fiction, Soulmates, how did this end up set in the cannon verse?, magical tranformation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckingham/pseuds/Beckingham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my best friend got turned into a frog and now i’m being the best wingman/woman/person ever by carrying them around to bars and getting hot people to kiss them in hopes of hooking them up with their true love” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooch Savior

“This isn’t a joke?” Poe asked. Sure the verse was a big place, but he’d never heard of anything like this before. The girl (Rey, she had said her name was Rey) held up a little green frog. “Okay, one more time, how?”

“Genomorphic recalibration. The Sularian who hit him with it didn’t know how to work the machine, and then it blew up before I could figure out how to reverse it. None of the droids I’ve asked have any idea, but Leia said if I can find someone with a force signature close enough to his original one it’ll kick-start his physiology and make him change back.”

Poe tried to process that, but he’d already had three drinks before she found him, and while the atmosphere in this dive was rancid, literally, they did serve very strong drinks. “Ah, what?”

“Kiss the frog, and if you’re his soulmate like I think you are, we get him back.”

Poe looked at the frog. All in all he probably had put his mouth in stranger places, and he had been wondering where Finn had vanished to. If he was going to be honest it was at least partially why he’d started drinking.

“Did you kiss him?”

She rolled her eyes, “Yes, I kissed him, but like I told you it has to be a perfect match and that’s you.”

He wasn’t sure he believed her. He wasn’t sure he didn’t believe her either, but that was probably the drink. She grabbed his wrist and put the frog in his hands. He slumped back in his seat.

“Well, here’s to you, buddy,” he said, and kissed the frog.

When he sobered up he would wonder why he’d never considered the option that the frog wasn’t actually Finn or why Rey was so certain it had to be him. In that moment though, he was far too distracted by the lap full of naked soldier he suddenly had.

Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s shoulders, seemingly unconcerned with the company or location as long as Poe didn’t remove his hands from his ass. Poe was actually fine with that. He was probably going to wake up tomorrow with a hangover and a hard on, but for the moment he was exactly where he wanted to be.

Rey smiled, rolled her eyes, and left them to it. As far as she was concerned, it was about time.

 

***

 

Rey found them the next morning and handed over the coffee. They had managed to make it to one of the private rooms upstairs before any of the other patrons got too offended. Which wasn’t saying much given that it took a lot to offend people in this corner of the galaxy.

Poe and Finn were tangled in the sheets of the low bed, clearly well fucked and content about it.

“Did that really happen?” Poe asked.

“Yep, still think it was a dream?” Rey leaned back against the wall, obviously satisfied with the whole affair. 

“No, well, maybe just the frog part.” He sipped at his coffee, “Seriously? Not a dream?”

Finn reached up to steal his coffee, and in the process pulled him back down onto the bed. Rey made another discreet exit before Finn could show him how very real it was.


End file.
